goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Noodle Sprays Billy with some Crybaby Gas/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Plot After getting a detention slip for being late to class, Noodle decides to spray crybaby gas at Billy, causing him to cry and sob. As a result, he gets grounded by his parents. Cast *Kendra as Noodle. *Princess as Azura. *Eric as Ike and Rocking Ralph. *Amos Martinez as Billy Lopez. *John Martinez as Rudolph Ruffles. *Ivy as Usagi. *Michael Martinez as Misael Martin and Michael Martin. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Young Guy as Derek Vons. Transcript Noodle: I cannot believe Billy gave me a detention slip for being late to class! I know, I'm going to spray some crybaby gas at him for revenge! (Noodle puts on his gas mask and gets the crybaby gas spray bottle out and spray the entire hallway at full blast) was happily cleaning up the school cafeferia. (Billy goes to the hallway and his eyes begin to water from the gas) Billy: Hey. What was going sniffles on? Why do my eyes feel watery? Noodle: Take that, Billy! That's what you get for giving me detention slips for being late. Now i better get out of here because this is about to get ugly. (Noodle runs away to go home as Billy begins crying and sobbing extremely hard) Billy: (in Kidaroo voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Cut to Noodle in the living room with Ike) Ike: Let's watch the news. Ralph: We are entering this program with this news flash. A 6 year old warthog called Noodle sprayed some crybaby gas at Billy. Derek: This is one of the ten worst things that happened at our school! Michael: I saw Amos' sisters Ruth and Jessica being hurt bad. i cannot believe they cannot walk for a few days! Thanks to you Shimajiro, Ruth and Jessica need bandages for a few days because of you! Misael: Noodle, i hope you get grounded by your parents. You do not deserve to be in our school anymore! It was your fault! Everyone hates you. Hans: I saw April being carried to the hospital after Billy cried and sobbed extremely mega harder and attacked her with tears! Noodle, this is your fault! Rudolph: Noodle, i have to tell you something! Principal Gerald was teaching me how to do chemistry and i saw Billy's tears near the classroom and Crystal got hurt! Everyone hates you. Usagi: Noodle, you should be in trouble. So get grounded by your parents. Ralph: That was the news we have. And now back to the program. back to the living room Ike: HONEY, GET OVER HERE AND SEE WHAT OUR SON DID!! walks to Ike Azura: What is it, honey? Ike: Our son sprayed some crybaby gas at Billy! Azura: What? He was going to be grounded. Thank you for telling me. Ike: NOODLE, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SPRAYED SOME CRYBABY GAS AT BILLY!! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!! AND BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL GET LUCY AND WIXIE TO DIVORCE!! Azura: You need to be sorry for what you did to Billy. Ike: I agree with your mother! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 2nd birthday! Go to your room right now while i order some Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, Tangled, Inside Out, Frozen, Bambi, and The Lion King DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. And also, no Teletoon and Fresh TV for you. Noodle: (in Victor Volt's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A